Incredible Titanic
by DegrasssiIlove
Summary: I knew from the second I got on that ship, my life would be changed forever.  What awaited for me, I had yet to know, either it be good or bad.  Clares POV.  Based off of the Movie Titanic
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, sorry for the long wait!**

**So, this story is going to be about the movie Titanic. I'm sure you all have watched at least once**

**Either way, I will change it up a little and it will not be exactly like the Titanic.**

**This is an eclare story so, if you don't like eclare, this story is most likely NOT for you.**

**I do hope you enjoy this and please review if you want me to continue! Enjoy...**

I walked aboard the ship. One foot in front of the other. My fiancé was walking by my side, holding my hand in a tight grip that would make anybody wince in pain.

I looked at him with depressed eyes- not that he would ever notice.

Ever look at a family portrait before? It looks... So happy. Their smiles and the hugs. You wouldn't think beyond that.

If you looked deep into one of those pictures, you would see all the fakeness.

Mine was fake. Everything about that picture was fake.

My mother had only married my father for his money... There was so much of it.

Now, he is deceased. He had left us with no money. Nothing devoted to us. He loved me, but he and my mother rarely got along... In the end of a fight, she would always beg for forgiveness- probably afraid to loose the only thing that kept us from being homeless...

Ok, enough about my past, I am hear to tell you about the present; nothing more. I do apologize if I get carried away and start talking about what can not be changed now.

Now, let me explain. You're probably thinking "What in the world do you and your fiancé have to do with a stupid picture?" So, incase you are wondering that, I will elaborate.

Andrew and I are like a family portrait. It looks... So perfect- but there is more than what meets the eye.

I was marrying this man for the same reason my mother had married my father. Hell, my mother had convinced me into marrying this rich snob!

I remember her words...

_"Is this what you want Clare! Do you want us to end up on the street! If you don't marry him, we will loose everything!"_

_I sat their in my chair, looking down at the ground. I honestly rather live on the streets than marry that _thing.

_"Do you like our house? Do you like our possessions! I know you do! So why are you being so selfish and not taking care of us!"_

_I had lost it right then and their... "Us? Who is 'us'? You're the only one who wants this! You would sacrifice your own daughters' happiness just to keep your stupid prized possessions!"_

_Next thing I know, my mothers hand had made contact with my cheek and I was flung across the room, my head hitting the wall with a thump._

_"You will marry him. You will be happy and I am calling him right now to tell him."_

_And once she left, tears streamed down my face. There were so many, I was afraid they would not stop raining down..._

That memory made me want to cry again, but I couldn't for 3 reasons.

1. We were in public with maybe a thousand people crowded around us.

2. My mother would accuse me of trying to drawl attention.

3. If I cried, I don't think I would be able to stop.

Those reasons were enough to keep me composed and not burst out in tears.

I cleared my throat and held my head high. Here goes nothing.

"Welcome to the Titanic." Andrew spoke in a French ascent.

The doors flung open and I took in the most breathtaking site I had ever seen in my entire life.

**Next chapter will be longer and I am pretty sure Eli will be in it.**

**I will update soon, probably tomorrow, for you lovely people- Only if I get reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Like I said, if you review, you get a chapter. **

**And here we are! I have a feeling you will like this chapter. I spent a lot of work on it…**

**Enjoy and review if you want more ;)! Love ya!**

I stood on the top deck, very displeased at my 'lover.' He practically just said I was rich and stupid. He was wrong about both things. I was, in fact, not stupid, and, in fact, not rich.

My family laughs at his jokes, as if they don't think it hurts me at all. They are so wrong…

I felt a pair of eyes on me and I looked down to see a man about my age, staring back.

He was very handsome, but poor I could tell. Either way, I smiled lightly at him or he smiled back.

Suddenly, I felt a hurtful hand on my arm and I turned to see Andrew... ugh...

"I must leave." I said walking past him, and for some reason, I felt that I needed to be away from everyone and everything.

"Well then I am escorting you to your room..." he said without argue.

Once we entered, I felt a little warmer inside.

The walls were a cream color with paintings everywhere. The bed was king sized and was a silky Crimson color.

All in all, it was amazing. But I didn't deserve it... Any of it.

"Get ready for dinner. I need to go get ready too." He kissed my lips with force, "Bye."

I looked through my luggage for something to wear as the maid came in and put everything away. I looked down feeling guilty.

"You uh, don't have to do that miss... I got it." I said softly, taking the luggage from her hands.

She smiled at me gratefully and curtsied and said thank you as she exited.

I looked down and saw a long crimson dress with diamonds on the top. I smiled and slipped it on without difficulty.

I looked in the mirror and stared at myself in hatred.

I hated what I was. I felt as if I didn't control my own life. My mother did or my fiancé. I was a monster… A monster that needed to be destroyed.

I walked up to the mirror, staring at myself up and down one last time and pulled my fist back, shooting it forward.

I heard a loud shatter and I opened my eyes as I watched the glass fall down from where I had punched.

I smirked and stared down at my hand, blood covering it.

I didn't care about people seeing the cuts on my hand; it wasn't like they paid attention to that.

I hurried to the bathroom and watched my hand. I smirked as the blood drained down and I walked out.

I added a diamond necklace that Andrew had bought me and then combed through my naturally curly hair.

Once I had left my room, and escorted myself to the first class dining area, I was welcomed by a fake hug from my oh so 'loving' mother.

We all sat down, but it was as if I wasn't their. Andrew was bragging about our wedding coming in a couple months and everybody else was listening in fascination. Five hundred invitations have already been sent out… I don't even have 500 friends… At least, real ones…

I felt like I was screaming; screaming my head off, yet nobody heard a sound. It was like I didn't exist. I was on the edge... About to fall off... Nobody there to save me… I wanted to jump off that edge… Get it over with.

That's when it hit me; I was done with everyone and everything. I could easily jump off that edge.

I got up and nobody even bothered looking at me. I stared at them in horror as they laughed and talked to one and other, not even noticing I was standing before them, tears threatening to spill over.

Did they even think that it would be their last time ever seeing me?

I ran. I didn't know were I was going, but Wherever it was, it was away from them.

I sobbed uncontrollably as I rushed past people, running into some along the way, but I kept on running.

I ignored the crazy stares I received from people and kept on running till I came to the very front of the boat.

I was breathing harshly and shut my eyes as the tears speeded down my cheeks.

I looked down upon the water and then took a stomp up the rail.

I was on the other side of the railing now, and was about to jump when I heard a voice that could simply be an angels.

"Don't do it." The male's voice said. I turned around to stare at him and almost gasped at what I saw.

It was that boy I saw staring at me earlier today... Oh god...

His hair was dark brown and could easily be mistaken for black. He had on poor clothing but had the most beautiful emerald eyes I have ever seen.

"Stay back! Don't come any closer!" I tried to warn, but said as a plead.

"Give me your hand; I'll pull you back over..." He ignored and reached out his hand.

"I warn you! Stay where you are! I'll let go!" I threatened. But then he took a step closer and I frowned.

He smirked, "No you won't."

I fixed my gaze from the sea and looked at him with menacing eyes.

"What do you mean 'No I won't?' Who are you to tell me what I will and will not do! You don't know me!" I said harshly.

"You would have jumped already." He shrugged and spoke innocently.

"You're distracting me! Go away!" I screamed in his direction.

He took a step closer and put his hand on mine and leaned against the railing.

"I can't. I'm involved now..." he started to take off his black jacket, and I couldn't help but notice his muscles. He then spoke sadly, "You jump and I'm gonna have to jump in their after you..." He took off his shoes.

"Are you insane! You'd be killed!" I screamed at him, my long auburn hair blowing in the wind wildly.

"I'm a good swimmer." he answered my statement.

"The fall alone will kill you." I said matter of factly.

"It'll hurt, but that's not what I'm afraid of… I'm more concerned about that water being so cold..." He hinted.

This caught my interest, "How cold...?" I asked silently.

"I don't know, freezing... Maybe colder." He looked in my eyes, "You, uh, ever been to Wisconsin?"

I looked at him like he was an idiot, "W-what?"

Where did that come from?

"Me and my family. We were born their. They have some of the coldest winters around. Me and my dad use to go ice fishing their." He smirked at the memory, "Oh! Ice fishing is when you-"

"I know what ice fishing is! I'm not stupid!" I said, growing aggravated.

"Sorry, it just, uh, looked like you were more of indoor girl." he looked me up and down.

"But one time when we went down their, I fell, in the ice, and it was freezing. I felt like a thousand knifes were just stabbing through me. They were everywhere. I couldn't focus on anything... At least, not anything but the pain." He sighed.

"Which is why I am not looking forward to jumping in after you... But like I said, I don't have a choice." he gave me a pointed look.

I was scared beyond belief. I looked at him in puzzlement. Was he trying to scare me? Was he trying to get me to come back over the rail? My questions were answered when he spoke next.

"I guess I'm kinda hoping you will come back over the raking and get me off the hook here." He said softly.

"You're crazy!" I spat at him, and turned back to the water.

He chuckled, "That's what everybody says... But, with all do respect, Miss, I'm not the one hanging off of the back of a ship... Just give me your hand; I will pull you back over. You don't want to do this." He pleaded.

I gently took my hand off of the rail and put it in his strong and firm hand. Slowly, I moved my feet to face him and we looked at one and other.

His eyes really did look like emeralds, and he smirked at me.

"My names Elijah. Elijah Goldsworthy. But call me Eli."

I giggled, "I'll have to write that one done. I'm Clare. Clare Edwards." he gave that smirk from before and I laughed through the tears still on my cheeks.

"Come on, let's get you over here." he gently put his other arm around my waist as he tried to scoop me up.

I took a step on the rail to get over and then I fell.

I screamed loudly and clang onto Elis hand for dear life, chanting his name to help me up.

I thought I was going to die. I knew I was going to. But he kept screaming 'Come on! Clare! Don't let go! Almost got you!' and I couldn't help but to believe him.

When he finally pulled me over, I fell to the boat floor and he landed on top of me, both of us breathing harshly.

Suddenly, two officers appeared and pulled Eli off of me.

They grabbed him and handcuffed him, and soon I realized what they must be thinking.

Rape.

Suddenly, Andrew appeared and started screaming at Eli.

"And just who do you think you are to lay a finger on my fiancé! You filth!" he screamed bitterly at Eli.

"Andrew, would you just shut up! He saved me!" That's when everyone stared at me in confusion.

"I was um, looking off to see the um- Propellers! Yes, and I slipped! And Mister Goldsworthy here saved me!"

Then Andrew started to laugh, "Propellers! Haa! This is why women do not need to be around machines!" He laughed at me..

"Was that what happened son?" The guard asked Eli.

"Yes sir..." Eli spoke, staring gratefully at me.

"Well then, the boys a hero! Congratulations son!" The officer said cheerily.

Andrew, looking clearly pissed, rolled his eyes and said for me to come along.

"Wait! What about Eli? He saved me. I think he deserves something."

Andrew looked at Eli, "A twenty should do..." he then began to dig in his pocket.

I let out a bitter laugh, "Ha, is that the going rate for saving the woman you love?"

"Clare is displeased," he stated the obvious, looking at me trying to lighten my mood. "What to do... Ah! I know, Eli, how about you join us for dinner tomorrow?" he invited.

Eli looked at me up and down and smirked, "Sure. Count me in." he said, more to me than Andrew.

"Well everyone's happy! Now can we go sweetie?" he put on the fake love smile.

"Of course, Thank you Eli, I will see you tomorrow." I blushed and headed off to my room with an angry Andrew stomping behind me.

**Long enough for you? Ha**

**Well I really wanna know what you thought of this. **

**Next chapter will be posted tomorrow if I get reviews.**

**P. S. Next chapter will mainly be Eli and Clare**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, to clear something up, this is in 1912, not the present time ******

Oh my god, guys… So many reviews over 2 chapters! Thank you! 

**This makes me feel so loved, and call me a sap, but I cried at how many I have over only this much of a story. **

**This chapter is pretty good I think… But, that's my opinion… See for yourself ;)**

When I woke up the next morning, it was from a humming Andrew.

How did he get in my room? Maybe the maid had let him in.

"Good morning, baby, I've got a surprise for you." He said staring at me.

I stood up and sat down in the chair he was pointing to and he came behind me.

"I was going to give you this as a wedding gift, but instead, I decided now was a good time." he said smugly.

Suddenly, he opened a small little box, in it I saw the hugest blue diamond necklace I have ever seen.

"Is that-" I began to say and was cut off quickly.

"A diamond? Yes, it is 56 karats. It's very rare and is called-" This time I cut him off.

"Heart of the Ocean..." I spoke silently, staring at it as he put it around my neck. It was gorgeous.

"Ha, well yes, but I must go darling, I have to meet up with someone." he said quickly.

I nodded my head as he hurried off. As soon as he left, I took the necklace off, and put a yellow dress on.

I left, hoping to find Eli, and was lucky when I did.

"Hello Elijah." I smiled at him.

"Its Eli, Remember?" he said annoyingly.

"Of course, well I just want to thank you again for what you did yesterday. Not just for saving me but for caring."

"It was no problem." he said standing up to walk around the boat with me.

"I know what you must be thinking, 'Poor little rich girl, what does she know about misery?" I laughed bitterly at myself and turned to look at him.

He shook his head and spoke, "That's not what I was thinking at all. What I was thinking was, 'What could have happened to this girl to make her believe their was no way out." he said pointedly.

I stopped walking and turned to him, hand extended and showing off my engagement ring.

"Whoa! Look at the size of that thing! You would have gone straight to the bottom." he chuckled.

"500 invitations, all of Philadelphia's Society will be their. I have no say in this once so ever. And while I am around everyone, I feel as if I'm screaming my head off and all the time nobody can hear me!" I sighed.

"Do you love him?" he asked.

That was none of his business, and was insulted that he would ask such a thing. But most of all, I was afraid to answer that truthfully. Because I didn't love him. Not at all.

"W-what?" I stuttered.

"I asked do you love him?" he repeated.

"That is none of your business! I don't know you, you don't know m-" I was cut off for the second time in the past hour.

"It's a simple question." He said with an amused look on his face.

"We are NOT having this conversation." I stated. I grabbed his hand and shook it hard. "I have come here to thank you and I did. So I will leave now. Your nothing but a lonely, greedy, know it all and-"

"And you've insulted me." he said, now dominating my hand by shaking it harder. I could tell he found my confusion amusing… This only made me madder.

"Well my apologies." I spoke unsincerely.

Time had passed by and we were still shaking hands.

"And I thought you were leaving." he nodded at me to leave.

"Oh trust me, I am! Goodbye mister Goldsworthy." I began to walk off, but then turned around and faced him. "God, you are so annoying!" I said aggravated.

"Bye!" he said showing me away from him. I started to walk again, and turned around, yet again…

"Wait- I don't have to leave," I walked up to him and jabbed him with my index finger on his chest, "You leave!" I pointed off in a different direction.

"Now who's being a lonely, greedy, know it all?" he argued getting beneath my skin.

I growled under my breathe and grabbed the small drawling book in his hands.

"What is this anyways," I opened it and started walking to a bench near me with him falling behind me. "What are you, some kind of artist?" I flipped through the pages. "These are... Rather good."

I was looking at a picture of a father and his daughter, looking off in the distance. Every detail was their. The daughter had curly hair, and a happy little smile planter on her lips.

I flipped the page and gasped at what I saw. On this page was a naked girl, with dark hair and very structured cheek bones. I couldn't help but feel a ping of jealousy.

"Well, well, well Eli..." I flipped the page again and found anther naked picture of the girl standing up this time against a wall.

"That's one of the good thing about Paris; always girls willing to take their clothes off." he laughed.

"You really get around for a p-" I cut myself off from saying that word. "For a person with um..."

He smirked, "You can say it. A poor person." He finished for me and I blushed. I then flipped the page again and frowned.

"You like this girl. You used her many times." I spoke more to myself than to him, staring at another picture, it being drawn just of her breast. "I think you might have had a love affair with her."

He laughed nervously, "No. Just her hands. Look," he pointed at a picture of her hands on the next page, "they were beautiful."

"Was that the only thing you saw about this girl?" I asked curiously.

"No. I saw a lot of things. I always see different things about different people. Like you." he said, staring at my eyes now.

I smiled smugly, thinking that was a compliment, and asked, "What do you see in me, Eli?"

"I saw that you weren't going to jump." he said lightly.

Then, my smile dropped.

Suddenly, before I could make a rude comment, my mother came along to us with her friends- and Molly.

The reason I do not include her as a friend is because she just simply isn't. My mother can not stand her, probably because she is so straight forward. But I thought she was interesting and very sweet.

"Clare, darling, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be getting ready for dinner?" She asked confused. She stared at Eli then back at me, giving a displeased look.

"Yes mother. Will you help me pick something out?" I asked smiling that everyday fake smile.

She nodded and interlaced our arms.

"Goodbye Eli, I will see you tonight for dinner." I waved.

He waved back as my mothers' friend pounded him with questions as we walked away.

Most of the people who met Eli were grateful and curious about the man who had saved my life. But my mother was different.

She stared at him like he was an insect. An insect that must be crushed immediately...

And once she makes a decision, her mind would not be changed...

**So, how was it? Did you enjoy? I sure hope so!**

**I will try to post tomorrow, and by that I also mean, I most likely will.**

**Reviews would be very much enjoyed and useful (*hint hint*… :D)**

**Next chapter will be the dinner and the little surprise Eli and Clare will be attending. If you have seen the movie, you know what will happen. But I will change it up some! **

**Goodbye- For now… :D! **** That sounded so evil lol.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I didn't get many reviews on the last chapter… Are you guys loosing interest in this story? **

**Please tell me, I feel like I am letting you guys down… But thank you for the ones who did review!**

My hand shakes as I walk down the stair case.

I was in the most expensive and stunning dress I owned.

It was black, all the way down, and has no sleeves. Diamonds covered it from top to bottom along with glitter surrounding it.

I would like to say that I was wearing it for my soon to be wedded husband, but, I wasn't.

I was dressed this way for Eli.

I couldn't give you a reason why I was, because I didn't even know.

It was as if he possessed me and my mind; making me do whatever I can to get his attention.

As I reached the end of the stairs by the big clock, I saw Eli.

Oh my god...

He did not look one thing like Eli. He had on a tux along with shiny black shoes.

His eyes were the only thing that gave color to his figure. Green shimmered in his eyes like diamonds. His eyes locked on mine.

Ocean blue clashed with emerald green.

He was all I could see; all I was willing to see.

He took a step closer to me and took my right hand gently in his hands and brought to his lips.

He kissed my knuckles softly, as if it was only a feather touch, and let it go.

"Madam." he put his arm out for me to interlace.

"Wow Eli, you look... Amazing." that was all I could say as Molly came around and interlace her arms with Elis free one.

"Well, I think I'm safe to say I did a good job helping Eli here get cleaned up!" She laughed in her country accent.

"You did indeed..." I said looking Eli up and down; undressing him with my eyes.

Eli, of course, did not miss this. He looked down at me with possessiveness.

He then gave me a look that could clearly be read saying 'You want me so bad.'

I then heard a voice from behind me and we all turned our attention to its source.

Andrew and my mother stood with interlaced arms, waiting impatiently for us to enter the dining room.

I rolled my eyes as we walked in.

Before we sat, Andrew just had to start something.

"Ah, Mister... Uhm..."

"Goldsworthy." he finished for him and stuck his hand out for Andrew to shake.

He accepted and shook it in a death grip.

Eli's eyes darkened at him and I gulped.

Although his eyes held menace in them, I couldn't help but find it... Very sexy.

"Shall we eat?" I asked trying to get everyone happy.

We all sat down and ate our food like we had planned. Suddenly my mother spoke up.

"So, Eli, where is it that you live?" she wanted to make him feel poor, I could tell. But so could Eli and he answered that question smartly.

"Right now, my address is the Titanic. After we get off, I will go wherever life takes Me." he stuffed some bread in his mouth and swallowed quickly.

"I learn to take life as a game. I don't intend on making it a routine. You learn to accept life one day at a time like you would take a card in poker.

You never know what card you're going to get. Today I woke up, not knowing what was going to happen. I started off my day in my lower class section, and here I am now, eating dinner with you fine people- Sir, could I have some of that please?" He said to a waiter and people laughed in pleasure at Eli.

He took a sip of his wine with a smirk plastered on his face.

My mother had a disgusted look on her hers- probably from the fact that everyone seemed to like Eli. Not including Andrew or her.

That is when I spoke up, "Cheers, to the game of life." I raised my fancy champagne bottle.

"Cheers!" Everyone noted at the table happily and took a sip of their drink.

Eli smiled gratefully at me.

"Well, Goldsworthy, you clean up well. You could almost pass for a gentleman!" Andrew spoke with jealousy that only I could hear.

"Almost." Eli said mocking his words.

I looked down at the ground and ate my food in silence.

"Well, it was lovely eating with you people," Eli finally spoke up, "But I must go."

I looked up quickly and stared at him. Why was he leaving? I didn't want him to leave!

He came up next to me and smirked, grabbing my hand and leaving it with a final kiss.

"Goodbye, Clare." he removed his hand, and I felt a tiny piece of crumbled paper in it.

I looked in my hand and opened it.

Meet me by the clock in ten. Not a second later.

-Eli

I frowned and looked around for him, but he was already gone.

I sighed and stood up. Might as well leave now.

Like always, they did not notice my absence.

I walked up the small stairs to the clock which he was standing. Him looking down at me with a wicked smirk.

He grabbed my hand and next thing I know he's dragged me down tons of stairs.

Finally we came to a large door where I could hear people laughing, cheering, screaming, and music playing on the other side.

He turned to face me and asked evilly, "Ready to go to a real party?"

I gulped, realizing I didn't really have say in this. So I just nodded my head as he opened the door...

A couple of drinks later, I was sitting down laughing as Eli and a little girl were dancing around in circles.

Finally, they stopped and came up to me.

"Sorry Anna, I'm going to dance with Clare now." the girl frowned and stared at me with envy.

"You're still my favorite girl!" he reassured and patted her head.

She smiled and then he grabbed my hand and led me to where many people were crowded around about to dance.

Then, the music turned on and I panicked.

"Eli, I don't know this dance!" I whined, he only laughed.

"I don't either, but, in order to do this, we are going to have to get a little closer." he said deviously and grabbed my waist, pulling me to him until our chest were against each other and I could easily feel his heart beet.

And just like that, we danced and danced. Happy as I'd ever been.

I don't remember drinking five more beers.

I don't remember the people I met.

I don't even remember getting to my room.

All I remembered was Eli's arms around my waist and his scent as he twirled me in his arms during a dance at some point in the night.

**Questions? Comments? Concerns? Anything…? Please give me feedback if you want me to continue this story. Don't be afraid to ask anything either! If you have a question, ask it in a review? I assure you, no question is dumb. So ask away! **

**Next chapter will be posted tomorrow- If I get reviews? I am so greedy D:!**

**Thank you for reading, goodbye for now!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So, let's clear a few things up shall we?**

**1. Andrew is not Drew from the story. He is just a random name I picked for the fiancé lol.**

**2. Remember how in the beginning I warned you all that this story was not going to be exactly the same one as titanic? Well, I didn't say that for no reason. I don't write this story by sitting down in front of a T.V watching every line and writing it word by word. I change it up, if you haven't noticed. If the way I am writing this is "annoying" for instance, then you should probably stop reading it. I know what I am doing.**

**Now, On with the chapter!**

Waking up the next morning a hang over headache isn't my favorite morning greeting.

I sighed to myself and forced myself out of bed to stretch.

Last night was unbelievable. I could never see myself doing that, yet, I did.

The maid knocked on my door, and I jumped startled.

"Miss Edwards," I heard from the other side of the door, "Your fiancé is here to see you." She yelled in her squeaky voice.

"Please let him in." I yelled back and quickly pulled up my flowy white dress up my body.

I heard a door open, but did not turn around to greet him.

Me and Andrew were strange. Sometimes, he would be in a bad mood and I would be in a good mood. Other times, we would both be in a bad one. He was never happy, and we rarely had the same mood.

I brushed threw my hair, looking in the only mirror I had left now. I had broken the other one, but nobody questioned me on it.

I felt him get closer to me, and did not pay any attention to that.

Suddenly I felt him grab the brush from my hand and through it across the room.

He grabbed my hand with force and dragged me out of the door.

We had planned to have lunch together and now, I could tell it wasn't going to be a pleasant one.

He flung me into my chair and sat down across from me, the only thing between us being a table.

I knew he wasn't like this for no reason, he must have found out about me and Eli.

I grabbed my tea and took a sip nonchalantly as he stares at me with an expression I could not describe; it wasn't attractive.

"Where did you go last night?" he demanded.

I stared back into his dark brown eyes and shrugged indifferently.

"Answer. Me. Now." he said through clenched teeth.

"No." I mocked and rolled my eyes.

Suddenly, he stood up and threw the table, glass breaking and objects falling.

He got in front of me and put his hands on the arms of the chair and got close to my face.

"You will not speak to me like that! You will answer me and respect me! I know where you were Clare! Do not deny it. You were with that filthy rat!" Spit hitting my face.

I had tears running down my face, my eyes filled with fear.

He stood up, brushed himself off, and went to the door to leave, but kicked the glass bowl on the floor that had managed to not break, letting it shatter to pieces as he left.

I threw my hand over my mouth as uncontrollable sobs left my lips.

Soon, the made came in and stared in horror.

"W-we had a little a-accident." I tried to fake a laugh, but it came out as a sob. "Here, let me help you." I said getting on the floor to help her pick it up.

"Clare, dear, it's fine. How dare he do this to you!" she said shaking her head in fury.

She must have been listening to the conversation. I would usually be angry at this, but I felt comfort from her and did not dare let myself speak.

She helped me clean the mess up, and then gave me a reassuring hug, telling me everything would be alright.

She took me back to my room and helped me tie the back of my dress.

My mother appeared in the doorway and made the maid leave.

She came up behind me and tied it harder, making it extremely difficult for me to breathe.

"You are not to see that boy again Clare. Do you hear me! Clare!" she tried to say.

I was listening, but could not speak.

How could someone order that from me?

Eli and I needed each other.

I had my life planned out before me. I wasn't the one who planned it though. I never got a chance to do what I wanted or to speak for myself.

There was always someone speaking for me.

I was my own person; I should be able to do what I want.

But that wasn't the case. I didn't have a choice.

I nod my head; unable to speak.

She finishes her work on my dress and turns me around to face her.

"I want you to be happy Clare. When you were born, that was all I ever wanted. But now, we can't be unless you marry Andrew." she said with tears flowing down her cheeks.

"You must do this Clare. I forbid you to see Eli again." Her voice now stern.

"I heard you the first time mother! Now leave! Leave me be!" I screamed, throwing my fist at her to back her away.

Once she was gone, I fell to the floor and sobbed.

She was right, I knew I couldn't see him again...

But no matter how hard I tried to tell myself I wouldn't see him again, a question swerved through my head:

Was I really giving up this easy?

**Thank you all for the reviews on the last chapter! That is what made me update! **

**So if you would like another update, you will need to review. **

**More reviews I get, faster I update.**

**This story will really start to change from now on. You have been warned. **

**Their will still be similar parts, but it is going to be different.**

**Why would I write a copy of the exact same thing? That's not how I roll. ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I didn't update yesterday because it was Christmas.**

**So thanks for the reviews and Enjoy**

I did not have the knowledge of where exactly I was running to nor how long I had been running.

My stomach ached from the pain in my life and I didn't know how much longer I could stand without falling to the ground in a breakdown.

My body shook, but that did not stop me.

Her words circled in my brain like a storm of bees.

Forbid.

I despised that word and growled at the thought of it. Yet, it consisted my entire mind.

Maybe I should try jumping off of a railing again, he always seems to be their when I am in a crisis.

I finally realized how long it would take for me to breakdown as I fell to the wooden floor.

It

"God damn it Eli! Where are you?" I screamed stomping my hands on the deck of the floor.

Tears fell without hesitation down my cheeks.

What my mother had asked of me, was like asking me not to breathe.

Sooner or later you would cave in and have to breathe, or simply die.

I felt as if someone was yanking my heart from my body, and I couldn't stop it. I just let it happen.

Suddenly, all I remember was everything spinning, getting dizzy and hazy.

I felt my name being repeated by a familiar voice, but I was too distant to hear it.

Then, everything went black...

"Clare? Clare! Can you hear me?" Eli chanted at me as my eyes slowly fluttered open.

"No." I answered smirking.

He let out a pathetic laugh, threw thick tears in his grassy eyes.

He took his hand and stroked my cheek, might I add, which was incredibly sore.

I leaned my head into his hand and closed my eyes.

"What happened to you?" he whispered.

"I don't know. All I remember is trying to find you, and you weren't their. My mom and fiancé were enraged at me for seeing you... Oh Eli... They're words were h-horrible!" New tears sprung down my small face.

He grabbed my hand and lifted me up from the deck.

I was surprised I was still in this same position I had passed out in and nobody had bothered helping me.

I sighed.

"Im not allowed to be with you anymore Eli..." I said slowly.

I tried my hardest not to look into face, for I knew what I would find.

And I soon did, looking into his broken face.

"That's why... I u-um am going to be canceling the engagement." I said looking up at him with a slight smile.

He looked up abruptly and pulled me into a tight hug, twirling me in a circle, just like the other night.

"Come! I must show you something!" he tugged on my hand and pulled me along with him, both giggling.

We reached the front deck again, where I had threatened to jump before.

I turned to face him with eyes gleaming in curiously.

"Close your eyes." he ordered

I did as I was told as he left my side and went behind me.

"Do you trust me? He whispered in my ear; Goosebumps immediately shooting threw my body.

I shook my head in a 'yes' as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Step up on the railing, don't let go." he chuckled.

I was very confused, yet did what was instructed.

Once on top, I felt a sudden sensation.

I was flying.

I squealed and then put my arms out as if I was a bird.

"Eli! I'm flying!" l screamed back to him.

Suddenly, my eyes started to open.

I twisted my neck a little to face him.

He was staring right back into my eyes, both of us leaning forward.

Out lips met when a sudden bolt of lightning shot threw us.

That simple kiss turned into a passionate and heated kiss within seconds.

Our tongues then emerged frantically; fighting the other for dominance.

We stayed like this for what felt as if forever.

I now knew where I was running, and how long I had been.

I was running into love, which happened to be with Eli. I had always been running, but was now finally their.

**Reviews= Next Chapter**

**Good? Bad? Tell me!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you all for reviewing, and here is your next chapter! Slight lemon…**

There was a point in my life that the only thing that mattered was time.

It was so valuable. You needed to use it wisely, or regret what you did not do with it.

I learned the hard way when it came to that.

I didn't realize how valuable it was until I lost my father. Everything in my world just broke down; crumbled to little pieces.

But now, time meant absolutely _nothing_.

I was with Eli, and nobody could tell me what I would and would not do.

I was free...

I smirked against his warm lips and we broke apart.

"Eli," I moaned, "I want you to draw me like one of your Paris girls..." I pleaded with my eyes and kissed his neck.

He gulped, and slowly nodded my head.

"I want you to draw me with this on," I pulled out the heart of the ocean diamond.

His eyes widened and then nodded his head yet again.

I pressed my body on his hard and wrapped my arm around shoulder, playing with his strands of hair on the back of his neck.

"I want you to draw me with only this..." I whispered the last word.

He looked me up and down and smirked.

I grabbed his hand and led him back to the rooms, and slowly entered mine.

I led him to a chair and sat him down.

"Wait here while I get ready." I ordered and walked to the restroom.

I heard him sigh from the other side and flip his pages while I suppressed a giggle.

I shedded my clothes on the floor and picked out a fancy black lace robe.

I looked into the mirror and put on the sapphire diamond.

I took the clips out of my auburn hair and brushed threw it, making it look like it had just been curled.

I opened the door quietly, and stepped out.

He was busy getting his drawling stencils ready, and failed to notice me.

This would not do.

"I know that you are professional, so I will pay you." I walked up to him and dropped a shiny coin in his lap. He looked up and his eyes almost fell out of his head. "I expect to get what I want, nothing less." I said seductively.

I walked back towards the couch and tilted my head at him.

"Where do you want me?" I said, knowing that could be heard two different ways.

"O-on the couch."

I smirked deviously and let my robe fall to the ground.

I lay down and stared at him waiting.

"M-move you're um arm on the armrest. Yeah... T-their." he choked as a red blush appeared on his face.

He started to draw, and I could tell by his expressions what he was drawling now.

"I do believe you are blushing mister Goldsworthy." I teased and he smirked.

He chuckled embarrassed, "Just relax, and don't move."

I did as I was told, while he drawled

Finally, he finished.

I got up, but he stopped me.

"Keep the clothes off..." He instructed.

I immediately felt a wave of anticipation pass threw my belly.

"Come here." he growled evilly.

When I reached him, he pulled me down in his lap and showed me his drawling.

I finally felt... Beautiful.

He made me look amazing; for once in my life I felt like I could be in nothing, and still look incredible.

Tears weld up in my eyes as he looked into them.

"Why are you about to cry?" he asked sadly.

"It- Its nothing... It's just the first time someone actually made me feel w-wanted."

He looked upset now, and I felt guilty.

"You should always feel wanted..." He said meaningfully.

I smiled and wrapped my arms around him in a strong embrace, holding onto him for dear life.

He was the only thing in my life.

The only thing I was not allowing to loose.

**I changed my twitter user to this: Dancing_Queen33**

**Add me!**

**Questions? Comments? Concerns?**

**Good? Bad? Sad? Cute? Let me know!  
**

**Reviews= Next Chapter!**

**Oh! And if you have any ideas for a story or a one shot that you would want me to do, you can pm me or tell me in a review? **

**Bye for now!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here we are!**

**Ok seriously, 33 reviews? You guys are so nice!**

**I don't deserve this many but I am so glad you guys like this story!**

When Eli finally let me go to get dressed, I hurried so I could be in his arms again.

He made me feel as if I needed to be with him, or I would start dying.

We had only known each other for four days yet I feel as if I had known him for a life time, and I am surprised to say, that didn't scare me.

I felt one hundred percent safe when I was around him, and I knew he wouldn't let anything happen to me ever.

I picked out a flowy blue dress, which I purposely picked because it showed my cleavage.

Once I left the bathroom, I saw Eli lying on my bed with his hand behind his head, staring up at the ceiling.

Once I appeared, he looked over at me and smiled.

"You look beautiful Clare." he complimented.

"Don't I always?" I said sarcastically.

"Yes, actually you do." his smile died down to his sexy smirk.

He got up from my bed and walked over to me.

He put his hand on the small of my back and lowered it to my butt.

He squeezed it and then kissed me unexpectedly.

He entered my mouth without warning, and then dominated it.

His hands started to move up my side while the tip of his fingers grazed the path up.

I breathed heavily in his mouth to which he finally let my lips go so I could breathe.

"E-Eli!" I yelled as he groped my breast.

Suddenly, I heard the door start to open.

I grabbed Elis hand and ran to my bathroom, then peeked to see who was walking in.

Andrews's father appeared in the door way as he looked around trying to find us.

I quietly took Eli with me to the other door in the bathroom that led to the extra room.

I closed the door as silently as I could, and exited through the other door in this room.

I sighed when we finally were away from him and Eli busted out in a fit of laughter.

I couldn't help but laugh too.

Startled, the door opened and their stood Andrews father.

"Run!" I screeched while laughing.

We ran threw many stairs and many rooms as Andrews angry father kept on running after us.

We made it to an elevator and I screamed at the man in charge of closing to close the door quickly.

He did, and Andrews's father finally emerged, but it was too late to get us, as the elevator soon raised.

He stared with a pissed off look as the elevator started to go up.

"Bye!" I laughed and flipped him off.

Eli was going to have a heart attack from laughing so much yet we managed to get out of the elevator and into a strange car carrier that was built on the boat.

Our laughter finally died down as we found a fancy car.

I jumped in the back while he got in the front and stared back at me.

"Where to miss!" he asked in a fake accent.

"To the stars!" I giggled.

He chuckled at how I was acting like a little girl. Suddenly, he looked deep into my eyes and then to my lips.

Without knowing, we started to lean in, until our lips met.

What started sweet and innocent turned out to be so much more.

Clothes were removed, words like 'I love you' were exchanged, and steam rolled off onto the windows.

You may be thinking a couple things about me right now.

You may think I am a cheater, considering I had not yet spoken to Andrew about the engagement.

You may think we know nothing of love, and that we are stupid for doing what we are about to do.

You may think I am gullible, knowing that I have only known this man for four days.

You can call me a cheater, you can call me stupid, and you may call me gullible, if that satisfies you...

But like I said before, I needed to be with him or else I would feel like I was dying.

Now, I was forever to be with him.

And that did _not_ scare me one bit...

**OOOOHH! **

**Eli and Clare are doing the dirty? Haa**

**Im not good at writing smut so I kinda skipped it… Sorry lol.**

**Twitter: Dancing_Queen33**

**Reviews- Next Chapter.**


End file.
